


No Safety Net

by Yuri_Librarian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post Game, Sleepover confessions, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Librarian/pseuds/Yuri_Librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe are alone in Max's room after a week from hell. Know Max is thinking about telling Chloe something without her powers there to save her. (Post-game where Max lost her powers after the storm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Safety Net

No Safety Net:

Max looked at Chloe draped over her dorm couch, beanie still on and arm dangling off the side. After the week they had they both had the right to be exhausted. Saving a whole town will do that to you. Now Max was faced with a problem that in her mind seemed as big as a tornado wiping out everyone she knew. As she stared at Chloe's arm swing back and forth and the tattoos that went up her other arm that was resting on her chest she swallowed. How in the world was Max going to tell her best friend that she loved her?

She knew it five years ago but she was scared, scared of rejection, scared of the consequences and scared of coming out to herself. She wasn't as scared anymore, her time in Seattle had taught her a lot about her self, but she was still scared of Chloe. Or more what Chloe would think. Growing up with her they had been inseparable, but Max always pegged Chloe as straight. Sure she was boyish even when she had long hair, but that didn't mean anything. This Chloe though? The Chloe who had pictures of chicks in bikinis all over her room? The Chloe that had talked about Rachel like that? That was a different story.

A few days ago Chloe wouldn't think twice about testing her theory. A quick peck on the lips and if Chloe reacted badly then she could just rewind time. No harm, no foul. However when the storm disappeared so did her powers and now she felt like she was swinging through the air without a safety net. How used to her powers she had gotten in a week. Now she was like everyone else and had to deal with problems everyone else had to.

Chloe stirred, her hands rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. Max glanced at her phone, "7:15." "Ughhhhh, too early" Chloe whined as she grabbed the pillow she was borrowing that had fallen onto the floor and wrapped it around her head. "Tell me when it's like five days from now." As Chloe situated herself trying to get a few more hours of sleep Max wondered if this was her time. She thought that maybe if Chloe turned her down she could tell her it was a crazy dream when she wasn't so zombie.

"Chloe?" Max asked to the jumbled mess of blanket and hair that was her best friend. Chloe only responded with a grunt, half acknowledgment, half warning to not bug her. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Max already felt her hand involuntarily going up to undo this, to just look at Chloe some more as she curled up on her couch. The bundle moved slightly and then Chloe moved so that she was fully facing Max. This didn't make it any easier.

Max looked down, then to the side, anything to avoid Chloe's glowing face. "God, why did she even have to look good when she just woke up?" Max thought. She swallowed again. "Chloe, I want you to know I like you." She had said it, now to weather whatever Chloe sent at her. "Oh Max, if you're still worried about me being mad about you not calling it's fine. You've paid that debt back like fifty times." Max looked as Chloe went back under the covers. "Do I really love someone this dumb?" Max couldn't help but think.

Max walked over and sat on the coach. She felt a little something beneath her when she sat down. "Ow!" Chloe shouted "That's my toe you just hit with your bony ass." "I'm not done Chloe." Max could feel herself turning red. Chloe uncovered her head again. Max felt the words tumbling out "What I'm trying to say is I like you. You know, more then friends. Like in a love kind of way." As Max stumbled to the end of the sentence she could only look back in horror. It wasn't the smooth confession she dreamed. Hell it wasn't even a competent one.

Max had her head buried in her hands when she felt Chloe's weight shift on the coach and her arms circle her. "Oh wow," she heard Chloe say "look at Max being all brave even without being a superhero. But seriously 'love kind of way' is the best you could do? I can't believe I'm gonna have a nerd like you for a girlfriend." Max felt her face get hot as she pressed her face into Chloe's shoulder. It smelled vaguely of pot but she didn't care. It felt so good to be held by her. "I was so worried," Max said as she started feeling tears on her face "worried of not seeing you again, of losing you of what you'd say." Chloe pulled back but only to look Max in the eye. She had a big goofy grin on "Come on Maxi Pad, you know I'd never leave ya. Plus I thought all those porno mags in my closet were hint enough." 

"So I guess you like me back?" Max asked, wiping her eyes. "Oh come on, I know I make fun of your dance moves but you seriously do have a pretty rockin' body." Chloe put a hand on Max's hip as she said this and Max sat straight upright. "Like damn girl, you're probably the best looking person in Arcadia Bay, besides me of course." Max giggled. It felt so good to be out and to feel loved like this. "Yeah, you are pretty good looking Chloe" Max said smiling. She leaned forward and kissed her new girl friend. Her lips felt soft and Max thought their was a hint of soda flavored chapstick. 

When she pulled away she was surprised to see Chloe's cool demeanor falter as she blushed herself. Chloe looked away and cover part of her mouth with her hand, almost if she was trying to feel the kiss with it. "God Max, you're like, hella cute right now." Max smiled s bit wider somehow. She got off the coach and walked to her bed "So then girlfriend, would you like to join me in the bed for some snuggling?" Looking back she saw Chloe roll her eyes. "God you're so gay."

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another fic before this and then I played this game and felt the need to write something. Also when I finished I realized I had written a similar situation to my last fic. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed the cuteness!


End file.
